Hurt
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: "Who knew one word could do so much damage?" Spitfire, WallArt, Wally x Artemis, some Zantanna x Robin and SuperMartian... Please Read and Review. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Regrets

**Hurt**

**Summary: **"**Who knew one word could do so much damage?" Spitfire, WallArt, Wally x Artemis, some Zantanna x Robin and SuperMartian Please Read and review. rated T just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, last time i checked, but my birth day is coming up, and hey a girl can hope... ;)**

**Chapter 1 Regret**

What had she done?

She hadn't meant to hurt him?

How had one simple word caused all this?

It started off as a completely normal day, well completely normal for a group of crime fighting super teens, but let just say in some aspect of the word the day was 'normal'. They had just defeated a new supervillain, who was supposed to be in league with The League of Shadows and they were celebrating with some of Megan's chocolate chip cookies with after many botched batches were actually edible.

Robin picked one up first to hand it to Zantanna but hissed when the hot cookie made contact with his skin and almost dropped it. Zantanna caught it before it hit the ground and whispered something backwards that made Robin stop shaking his hand like it was on fire. She then broke the cookie in two and handed half to Robin before they made their way over to the couch to talk about the mission.

Megan then transferred the cookies onto a plate and offered some to the rest of the team. Kaldur declined and went to tell Batman about the results of their latest mission. Superboy, on the other hand, took two, and motioned for Megan to join him in the garage to help him check the bio-ship and give it a full run down of tests. Megan giggled and floated after him happily.

All the while Wally was wolfing down the cookies that had been left on the counter and was already on his sixth or seventh cookie. Wally was eating so fast, that Artemis couldn't help but make a small retching sound as she grabbed a cookie.

"Wow Kid Pig are you going save any for anyone else" Wally stopped cold, and turned to Artemis who was nibbling on a cookie, looking at Wally in mock-disgust.

"What did you call me?" he asked his voice was choked slightly but anyone looking at him would probably just think it was from the cookie bits still lodged in his mouth.

"Kid Pig, your always eating like you'll never see food again, and honestly KF; I know you have a high metabolism but this is just disgusting" Artemis babbled off on her little rant she barely heard the little sad "Oh" that escaped Wally's lips.

Kid Flash didn't retort, he didn't have some snappy comeback, not even a rude remark; just the hurt little "Oh", "Oh that's what you think".

I don't think Artemis even knew her opinion mattered at all to Wally. Heck, I don't know if Wally knew how much her opinion meant to him.

Well, everybody would find out exactly how much now...

Artemis finished her rant and left the kitchen and Wally just stood their letting the words sink in. Artemis thought he was a pig; she was disgusted by him, heck she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. It made sense of course, why would she want to be friends with a disgusting pig like himself. He threw away the half eaten cookie in his hand and for good measure he spit out the mashed up cookie in his mouth.

He felt sick. He was sick; sick of himself.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter, honestly wasn't sure about this when i wrote it because it seemed like a odd topic for the pairing but then i let the plot bunny sit in my mind a bit more, throw some paper at the wall, draw long numbers on a big chalk board, and show me some graphs and charts with pretty colors, after that i was thouroghly convinced that i had to write this. So tell me what you think i'll update very soon but i have midterms so i need to study. **

**P.S. If Artemis seems to much jerk like please tell me, or if anyones too OOC please tell me and i try and fix it. **

**P.P.S. This is my first time writing for this fandom so i'm not really great with the whole who's who other than the main charaters and everything so if someone could explain it a little bit better that would be muy fantastico. **

**Please Read and Review. ;) -Song**


	2. Name Calling

**A/N: **_**A word to the wise, words are never what they seem so be careful what you say.**_** Yeah, a lot of people think maybe Artemis seemed a bit too harsh in the last chapter and maybe she did, but really, isn't what people say all in perspective? (And this is where I put on my black cape and hold a flashlight to my face and try to be all ominous, and wise, and stuff, but really I'm not because I couldn't find my black cape so I had to settle for my neon pink one and the flashlight it actually my old disco ball that I won at a fair when I was ten, so I guess, I probably would look more like my mother did in the Eighties, but hey, somehow she can pull of the whole wise and knowing thing so I guess it's all good… ; ) **

**P.S. it's still third person limited but it shifts between Artemis and Wally. **

**P.P.S. And Thank You, Gracias, Toda, Merci to everyone who reviewed. It made me feel so happy… and wanting to write so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If you own Young Justice and you know it; clap your hands, (insert crickets chirping here)... ;)**

**Chapter 2: Name Calling **

"Stupid." She muttered to herself. How had she been so stupid? All she wanted to do was talk to him. Why was the first word to come out of her mouth always some form of an insult? Why did she act like that every time she tried to talk to him?

Somehow she always started off wanting to 'just talk' and suddenly she would be on the defensive. She couldn't help it she wasn't used to 'just talking' with people, and not throwing out some insult or sarcasm, something to deflect, something to hide behind.

And it wasn't like she didn't have something to hide; she did. She always did, but this was different. She had never before wanted so much 'just to talk' with someone, but 'just talking' with Wally seemed impossible. Every time she saw him I was like her stomach churned with butterflies, and she couldn't help but grimace. She didn't like feeling weak around him, and all the more reason to be defensive, right?

But she didn't want to be on the defensive around him, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was useless. Why should she be putting walls between her and the one person she wanted to talk to? to be friends with? He was the one person she felt safe around. She wanted to talk with him, to be friends, to be close to him, and let her walls down, for once. That should be easy, right?

So, why the heck did she keep screwing up? "Stupid" she muttered as she kicked the wall leaving an unsatisfying smudge of black on wall from her boot.

"Stupid" she muttered again as she knelt down trying to rub the smudge of the wall.

"Why was she so stupid?" at least when it came to him.

_***Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt*_***Words can Hurt***_**_

"Pig" Artemis had called him pig. In his mind he could see the look of disgust she had given. She was disgusted by him. He walked back to his room. Thinking of everything she had ever said to him, it was obvious she couldn't stand him but she had never called him a pig before.

He could remember when he first was getting used to his powers he ate like crazy, but he wasn't used to his faster metabolism burning thought everything so quickly. He could remember the sharp sniggers of the other kids at lunch the way the watched him eat like something was wrong with him.

Several kids had shot him looks of disgust, but one had said that word. Then it became a common place everyone called him that for the entire duration of his eighth grade year. (idk if he got his powers in eighth grade I did some questionable math and that was the result so it you know any different, corrections on this would be appreciated)

High school was different his uncle had taught him to control his powers more, but his hunger was still pretty restless, with him being both a teenager and a speedster. Instead he tried not to eat around people as much and he had never heard the word again, until it had slipped from Artemis's lips.

It hit him like the pain of a forgotten wound. He made a promise to himself that Artemis would never see him as that ever again. He would make sure of that. He wouldn't be a pig, he wouldn't.

_***Words can Hurt* _***Words can Hurt*_***Words can Hurt***_**_**_

About five hours later he began to feel the familiar pang of hunger in his stomach. Cursing, he ran his finger through his hair. 'What now?' He didn't want to eat; he didn't want to be labeled a pig for the rest of his life.

He lay on his bed for another moment waiting for it to pass. His stomach growled in protest. He sighed inwardly. This would be more difficult than he thought. If he went to the kitchen now, he could maybe get something to eat but he could already see Artemis glaring at him, disgust written all over her face. No, he was able to do this he couldn't eat as much as he used to if he didn't want to be labeled a pig.

After another hour he couldn't take it anymore he decided to Google what he could do to curb his appetite for a bit. He fund a few sited that said he could drink water, and if the stomach pains got too bad he could curl up into a ball until they went away. Another site told him that he could try eating carrots or celery in small amounts and replacing a meal or two with a stick of gum. On site said if he was feeling really weak he could eat a half cup of rice and that should sate him for the day. After three hour of reading sited he took a large gulp of air this was going to be hard; but he would do anything no to be seen as a pig, for Artemis not to see him as a pig.

He walked out of his room hesitantly and went to the kitchen, he took a glass and filled it to the brim with water downing it contents in seconds. He was still hungry so he filled the glass again and again until the feeling subsided. When he finally stopped he didn't feel full exactly it was sort of a sloshy feeling it wasn't a bad feeling but he wasn't used to it. He went back to his room and curled in on him trying to become accustom though the strange feeling of an empty stomach filed with water. After a few minutes he fell in to a restless sleep.

**A/N: So now what do you think of Artemis…? Wally…? To OCC still or better? Remember, though sometimes I pretend to be, to annoy my sister, I am not actually a telepath so leave a review so I know what you're thinking. ; ) -Song **


	3. Willpower

**Disclaimer:** This is you know who and i don't own you know what; so why the heck are you looking here in the first place... ;)

**Chapter 3: Willpower**

That night Artemis couldn't sleep. Something was wrong… she could feel it; but every time her mind tried to grasp what whatever it was it was too quick, too fast. It raced around her thoughts, just slow enough that she could feel it presence but too fast to know what it was. Worst of all it didn't say a word, it's not that she was used to thought literally racing around her mind speaking or not, but this was different she could feeling it. It was something she should be concerned about, something that wasn't right but she couldn't figure out what it was. Her train of muddled thought led to a restless sleep.

Wally wasn't having any better luck at sleeping. His dreams were scattered like his mind couldn't focus on just one. Each one had Artemis in it and everyone had her face wrinkled in disgust at him. Her lips would move and he could hear her voice, almost a whisperer, saying that one word over and over, pig. He woke up in a cold sweat realizing it was nearly 9 a.m. He rushed to get dressed and join the others for training. He had most likely missed breakfast by now, which was a good thing. He wouldn't want Artemis to be disgusted by the pig he was, again.

He made his way to the common room by the couch to see his teammates sitting down leisurely. They didn't seem like they were in a rush to start training. Then the smell hit his nose eggs and bacon; his favorite. Megan was in the kitchen with Conner standing too close behind her, unnecessarily, helping her stir the eggs. She giggled slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek, noticing Wally when her face turned.

"Good morning Wally, I made breakfast do you want some?" Megan said her normal cheery tone.

Wally avoided the question and counter with his own. "Aren't we supposed to be training now?"

Robin answered, "Theoretically yes but retically Black canary postponed it for an hour. She was out late pretty late last night with Green Arrow; I don't think she got back until this morning."

Wally didn't answer trying to stop the smell of the bacon and eggs from distracting him. He couldn't eat now not with Artemis in the room, maybe not even when she not in the room.

"What Wally, no lewd comment about Green Arrow and Black Canary up till the crack of dawn or my uncle not being able to get someone to' stay the night' must be genetic." Artemis looked at Wally staring off blankly.

"Hello, Wally what's wrong with you?" She walked over to him and waved a hand in his face.

"Nothing" he muttered "I'm going to the training room"

"KF training doesn't start for like fifty minutes." said Robin

"Yeah and you haven't even had breakfast yet" said Megan.

Out of the corner of his mind he thought he heard Artemis scoff but it might have been his imagination.

"I'm not hungry" said Wally.

"Not hungry?" questioned Robin.

"No, I'll have something later, okay. See you during training." He said brushing it off as he walked to the training center.

When he got there, he felt his stomach grumble. He reached in to his pocket and found a stick of gum and popped it in his mouth. It satisfied nothing but it gave him something in his mouth to chew on. He got up and found the closest training dummy he began to pound away at it pretending it was his hunger but the more he tried to destroy it the more the hunger inside him grew.

Later during practice his focus was slipshod, he couldn't go as fast as he usually could, and he felt weak. When practice was over he felt starved. Wally boiled a half cup of rice like the site had said looking at the bland mush. In somepart of his mind he reasoned that this was a good thing . Embarrassed he took the food back to his room, he didn't want anyone to see him eat. They'd be too disgusted anyways.

He ate the rice slowly but the food felt out of place in his stomach. When he fished he felt sick again he wasn't sure if he could keep the rice down when it sat like a rock in his stomach and the words sat like a rock in his heart, thrown carelessly and shattering whatever it hit.

**A/N: I'm updating now because i might not be able to update for a few days because i'm in a Mock Trial and i'm a expert witness and i have to sound like i know what i'm talking about so i actually have to figure out what i am talking about so that may take me awhile, or not and i might procrastiante and update but i hope i don't do that, i actually really need to learn my part. So anyways next update will be either tuesday or sunday not in that order, but as soon as i can manage. **

**Side note to the random reader with the question about anorexia, this story will involve that, because it does affect a percentage of males (though female anorexia is more common) , but it will focus more on the effect of hurtful words on people which was kinda my inspiration for this fict. The concequences of what anyone says are worse than anyone could imagine, i ve witnessed multiple situations for myself and it's truly terrible what words can cause. (On an related side note as a result of some more scetchy math of mine i conculded that an anorexic Wally would probably deteriorate faster; aprxoimatly by my calculation one week and two days equals a months deterioration for an average person.)**

**But don't worry their will still be plenty of Spitfire mixed with the Hurt that's where Comfort and Romance come in so... Please review ;) - Song**


	4. Giving up, Giving in

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does any one read these... i'm sure i could put random things here and no one would notice, like Bananas, Sloth bears, Bartholome, Obleck, Guam, triangles... (yep, if you read this you should review and if you got the Dr Suess reference tell me )... But really i don't own YJ or Dr. Suess so, ... yeah... on to the story...**

**Chapter 4 Giving in, Giving up (but not really…)**

Another day passed and Wally couldn't help but notice he felt less hungry than normal. Part of him wanted to be happy at this but another part of him felt weird. During the day he felt so strange one moment he'd feel giddy like he was running on adrenaline, the next he feel so tired he didn't want to move. He noticed he clothes had gotten a bit loose, but he didn't think much of it. Still he decided to wear his civilian clothes to training so no one would notice. Then after training he felt really unusual. One moment he was laughing at something Megan had said and the next he was yelling at Robin for no apparent reason, besides being in the same room.

"Robin! What do you have to do that?" Wally asked in an annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about KF?" Robin said confusedly, he had gotten up to get a bottle of water for Zantanna and him, and had slipped silently around him and Megan trying not to interrupt the conversation.

"Why do you have to sneak around everywhere, listening to everyone's conversations?" At first Robin continued to look confused; then Wally continued… "It's annoying no one want some sneaky little ninja kid hanging around them." Megan gasped. Superboy looked over wondering what was going on. Kaldur was looking at Wally, wondering what had gotten in to him. Zantanna looked angry at Kid Flash. But none of their faces rivaled Robin's; he looked like someone had slapped him.

"KF…?" He said still trying to find a response for what his friend had said… "Is that really what you think…?"

Wally stopped looking around at his teammates and his friends. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Artemis looking at him and Robin. She was glaring at him with a mixture of distain and disappointment. Wally turned to leave muttering as he left hoping Robin could hear him…

"No" he said " Robin.. I… I don't, I'm sorry, I just, I gotta go…"

Wally waked back to his room. He really didn't mean that; then why did he say it. He recalled that one of the sites had said something about increased irritability. Wally was confused, 'What had just happened?'

Back in the main room Zantanna pulled Robin in for a hug. On the couch Artemis sat with one leg puled close to her chest.

Everyone had the same thought on their mind. 'What was wrong with Wally…?'

_***Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt***_

It took exactly 3 minutes and 41 seconds for Artemis to follow Wally out of the room. Her feet carried her to his door, dragging every step of the way. When she got there it was already closed tight. She considered knocking or just standing there. This was stupid she decidede, standing there would do nothing and even if she knocked and he answered, he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Heck, as far as he knows Artemis hated him, why would he tell her what was wrong…?

Artemis's hand lifted of its own accord and brushed the cool metal of the door. Then slowly she lifted it and brought it down on the metal: three knocks and a hesitant voice.

"Wally, you were kinda acting like a jerk to robin…" damn, why couldn't she just go two second without insulting him. "I…I was just wondering if… "The next words sounded choked "…if anything was wrong?"

The door didn't open Artemis became frustrated. "This was a stupid okay, just… never mind…"

Suddenly, door opened from in front of her dark gray eyes met Wally's green ones.

"Nothing's wrong." Wally said in a clipped tone "Everything's great, okay? Okay, good talk." Wally reached for the door to close it. Artemis felt rejected

"Wait! No, something else is wrong; talk to me." Artemis said her tone growing desperate.

"No, you said it yourself, Artemis, this is stupid… you don't want to talk to me so, don't." with that Wally close the door leaving both of them hurting.

_***Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt***_

That night Wally was so confused. He didn't want to be a pig but he really didn't want to be a jerk either. That night he decided to eat something more with his rice, hoping to make the irritability go away.

After the rice, he ate an apple. His stomach growled in protest of not being filled in so long. Reluctantly he ate another apple, then a banana, then some grapes, and then he couldn't stop himself. He was so hungry. He ate some cereal, some milk, crackers, cookies, chips, anything he could find, even some cheese and a frozen waffles from the freezer.

On the last bit of the waffle, he felt his stomach turn. He couldn't keep it all down he raced to the nearest bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach. He watched the bile and food swirl around the basin of the toilet as he flushed away the evidence. Maybe Artemis was right; he was a pig, and it was disgusting. A few minutes later, he found the strength to pull himself up to look in the mirror. He saw his reflection for the first time in a few days. He was paler than normal his eyes were sunk in like he hadn't; slept in days.

'Sleep,' thought Wally; that's' what he needed.

Sleep, it sounded good; if he got some sleep he'd feel better…

If only…

Wally couldn't sleep that night it felt like his stomach was being pulled into a black hole and exploding inside him at the same time. He couldn't rest, when the pain kept him awake and if the pain didn't his thoughts would.

Not that far from him was another person kept up by the thoughts swirling around her head.

To say Artemis was upset was an understatement. She didn't want to feel upset; she had no right to… Wally had been right, she was stupid to think he'd tell her what was wrong. How could someone as stupid as her, have helped anyways…?

If only she knew…

**A/N: So I wasn't going to update until tomorrow but then due to weather hazards my Mock Trial practice was canceled, so I found some time to update… but we still have a trial on Tuesday so here's hoping it goes well… **

**Read and review ; ) - Song**


	5. Weak

_**Disclaimer: La programa, Los Jovenes de Justicia, no es mio**_

**Chapter 5 Weak**

The next morning, he could hardly run a straight line at practice. Kaldur even pulled him aside to ask him what was wrong. Wally brushed it off, nothing was wrong; he was fine, great in fact.

Couldn't they see he wasn't a pig anymore? Couldn't they see he was different than he was before?

Well some of them did at least…

Why did KF yell at me, did I do something wrong, he's my best friend he couldn't have possibly meant what he said…

What is Kid flash's problem, I thought he and Robin were friends but he can't treat Robin like that, no one can treat Robin like that…

What is wrong with Kid Flash he seems unfocused and angry, I know he can be impulsive some time but this is unusual even for him, something is off…

Maybe I should check his thoughts just to see if anything is wrong but then again people on earth really find it an invasion of privacy so maybe I shouldn't. Wait, Hello Megan! I'll ask Connor...

Connor?

Megan, babe, can you not speak to me like this it kind of brings back bad memories…

Sorry it's just that Wally acting kind of unusual and I was wondering if I should read his mind and figure out what was wrong…

Megan, why would I ever advocate for you to read anyone's mind, Wally can probably handle it. Sometime it best not to meddle with other peoples problem, okay…

Okay…

If you really wanted to you could ask him in person

I would but Artemis already did.

See, so she's handling it, besides I'm pretty sure Wally would rather talk to her anyways…

Wait, why?

Well he seems to really like her…

Really, all they do is bicker…

Well not everyone is as good at expressing their feelings

Don't I know it…

Hey, I hope you don't mean to imply I can't show my feeling, Megan you know I love you…

I know, I love you too, Connor, thanks

Your welcome Megs…

Wait, aren't you going to tell me to get out of your mind?

No actually I think I don't mind it as much when it's you who's in my mind…

Connor, look at me.

What, why…?

So you can see me smiling…

**(So this fict was getting a bit sad so I slipped in some SuperMartian fluff to offset it a bit. I know this is a WalArt fict but don't worry there will be some, just wait. This has to go downhill before you can reach the top. Wow,… that made no sense, but I hope you got it, anyways. Speaking of anyways,… Anyways onto the story ; )**

On the other side of the training room Artemis was sparing with Kid Flash. She was angry at herself but once again she was taking it out on him. This time though, she was hesitant. Wally didn't look good, today. He wasn't going as fast as he usually was and he was just narrowly missing her blows.

Then suddenly one of her fists made contact with his shoulder and he fell down to the ground cursing. Artemis stopped fighting and went to his side trying to help him up. She hadn't hit him that hard; why did he go down?

Wally got up without Artemis's help. Black Canary went over to see what was wrong. Wally arm was dislocated. She told him to go to the medical bay and he went reluctantly. Artemis was about to follw him but she stoped herself, Wally obviously didn't care for her help.

Wally walked to the med bay alone. Stopping he wincingly he put his arm back in it socket cringing at the pain. He couldn't go to the med bay, not now. He didn't need to be weak on top of everything. When he got there he stood outside but he didn't go in. He told Red Tornado, who was already there waiting for him, that he was fine.

And he was. He was fine. He was strong enough to not be a pig. He could handle this himself…

Still It took him longer than usual to heal up. He didn't mind the pain that much, though, because even as the pain of his arm diminished the pangs in his stomach grew worse.

**A/N: So a review asked how long this would be and originally I had this planned out as 5 chapters then I went one over and I'm too superstitious to write a 6 chapter fict so there will be either 3 or 4 chapters after this one. But with any luck I'll do a double update today. So yeah… Review please and I'll update within the hour ;) Song **


	6. Broken

**Disclaimer: "Rawr" is Dinosuar for I don't own Young Justice... or at least that what my interpreter tells me... then again, he really has never had much of a way with words. ;)**

**Chapter 6 Broken**

Until recently they hadn't had a mission, which was good Wally wasn't sure if he was up to one. The pains had gotten much worse to the point where he was curled up in to ball every spare moment away from the team, or school waiting for the pain in his stomach to pass.

But now, a day or so after his arm had healed, they had a new mission. He gathered up his strength and put on his now ill-fitting costume.

Lucky the mission was located near the Arctic Circle, so everyone on the team was bundled up head to toe in parkas and snow pants over their costumes. The skeleton he had become was well hidden under the fluffy yellow parka and red snow pants.

Then everything came to light…

It was a simple recon mission, but when did a Young Justice mission ever turn out to be as simple as it was supposed to be?

They were ambushed in the middle of a blinding snow storm. The confused teens began to break off to deal with their individual threats. It seemed like whoever was protecting their intended target was intent on keeping it.

Currently, Kid Flash was facing a large burly henchman, who was intent on solely using brute force to bring the teen hero down. Weak for the lack of energy and the cold environment he was already missing the henchman's punches by fractions of second. Suddenly the henchman in one swift motion hit Wally squarely on the chest.

Kid Flash felt all the air in his lungs leave him, as he felt to the ground. He couldn't move, never mind run. He was so tired and the henchman was kicking his ribs fiercely. But no matter how bad the pain in his side was it didn't rival the pains in his stomach. Finally he couldn't fight it much longer; between the cold and the pain, he closed his eyes and started to give into it all.

**( I was honestly considering stopping this chapter here but then the little me all dressed in white in my mind told me no that would be mean, then the little me in red told me we could get rid of her and pointed to a little me in black that was suspiciously stroking a white cat. Then I was kind of freaked out because apparently I have a conscience that works for the mafia. So, I stopped listening to them and did whatever I wanted… So yeah on to the rest of the story… ; )**

The all of a sudden the pain at side stopped. He heard a crash and the sharp whirring of an arrow as it sliced the air. The henchman gave a loud groan as he was knocked out, and he could hear a familiar voice in his ear telling him, it would all be okay.

The same voice that was disgusted by him, the same voice that had called him a pig, was now comforting and soothing in his ear. There was a hint of something else mixed in: worry. Wally was confused.

Why would she be worried about him, he was a disgusting pig. That's what she thought of him; didn't she.

"The case is secured" said Kaldur's calm voice via the telepathy link up.

"Kadulr you have to get over here. It's Wally; he doesn't look good" said Artemis frantically.

'Of course' thought Wally weakly, 'she's still disgusted by me'; then he sank in to blackness…

_***Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt***_

When he woke up he found himself in the bio-ship. There was something in his arm and he looked down. It was an IV it was connected to a bag, like the kind in the hospital. Wally looked around there was a sheet pulled over separating him from the rest of the bio ship but he wasn't alone.

Artemis was asleep in a chair next to him. She was curled in on herself like she was in pain; a strange expression crossed her sleeping face. Fear, maybe? Then he heard her muttered five words, "This is all, my fault."

Artemis was sickened by herself. By what she had done, without meaning to, but all she did was say one word. How could it cause this much hurt?

**A/N: Now, I am going to stop here because I can't give everything, away, now… but there will be major Spitfire in the next chapter, as well as a' fill in the blanks' from Artemis's POV as to what happened durring the time Wally was blacked out, so read and review and I'll update very soon ; )- Song **


	7. Hurt

**Disclaimer: Your honor this case is about the negligence of the defendant whom the plaintiff finds liable…. Oops! Wrong story! Sorry, I don't own Young Justice… ; )**

**Chapter 4 Hurt**

It was a trap; they should have realized that another 'simple' recon mission wouldn't turn out that way. The snow storm was terrible. Freezing sheets of treacherous snow fell in front of their faces. Artemis could barely see her bow in front of her face never mind being able to see where to shoot her arrows. Hand to hand combat looked like the only alternative. Almost immediately a henchman charged towards her trying to knock her over. Instantly she spun to the left, dodging him, and issuing a sharp kick to his thigh. He turned and soon they were locked in a fury of blocks and punches.

Suddenly, she heard a sickening thump. She looked around worriedly, the storm had just begun to let up and it was becoming easier to see. Over the henchman shoulder she could just make out another burly henchman furiously kicking at a yellow and red mass slumped on the ground.

'No' she thought. 'It couldn't be'

Deftly, she blocked a blow from her opponent to get a better look at the impossible scene over his shoulder.

'No, it's Wally. Why is he just lying there? Why isn't he running?" Every part of her screamed to go help him but she remain locked deep in combat with the henchman. She watched the brawny man over his shoulder sadistically kick the speedster's body again and again. It felt like the blows were aimed at her.

'Wally,' she wanted to call out, 'Something must be wrong. He wouldn't just lay there and give up; would he? No…'

Then, the henchman lifted his foot over Wally's head and Artemis broke. With a sudden newfound fury she pushed the henchman in front of her to the ground reversing their position and she aimed an arrow at the other henchman's head. It spun through the air but she couldn't' look to see it make contact. She gave her own attacker a kick to the head sufficiently knocking him out and she ran towards Wally with every ounce of speed she could muster. The henchman was lying on the ground disorientated as hell; Artemis gave him a kick to the head that knocked him unconscious before kneeling down next to Wally.

'Oh, Wally,' she thought, 'Damnit, I should have gotten here earlier'

"It's going to be okay…" she muttered not completely trusting her own words, but rather needing to believe them.

Wally's once yellow parka was soaked red with bold on one side. Forgetting the freezing temperature she ripped his jacket open to get a better look at his wound. Gasping at the sight; she quickly covered him back up, wishing she could forget what she had just seen.

In all her time running "errands" for her father or going on missions with Young Justice, she had never seen something like this. Wally looked like a war prisoner complete with blood and broken ribs. His once tight costume hung loose like a weak skin over his bones. It was sickening to think how he had gotten, so thin. She tried to think back to the last time she had seen him in his costume. That was just over a week ago, but how could this have happened in a week and why? Artemis's thoughts raced, as she looked at the bloodied speedster in shock.

"The case is secure…" said Kaldur's calm voice over telepathic link up. At the moment Artemis could care less

"Kaldur you have to get over here. It's Wally; he doesn't look good" even telepathically it was impossible not to hear her tone break over the words. Artemis felt nauseous. "How had this happened?" she sobbed aloud. As she tried to tend as best she could to the broken teen's unconscious body.

**_*Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt*_**

Miss Martian was there with the bio-ship in minutes. Conner and Robin helped to lift Wally onto the ship, but Wally was so thin Artemis was sure even Robin could have carried him by himself. Still Kaldur had insisted that they keep his body level so he wouldn't be further damaged.

Once Wally was safely in an emergency cot in the bio-ship, Robin immediately turned to Artemis for and explanation as to what had happen. She tried to control he voice as she explained what had happened on the mission, but Robin just kept shaking his head and asked again what happened? Artemis said, she didn't know.

Whatever was wrong with KF had obviously been more than just the fight today, and by the glares that Robin was giving Artemis he obviously had decided who was to blame already. Artemis just kept repeated that she didn't know. Her voice grew more distraught with every word, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself under control.

Megan offered to read Wally's mind and maybe figure it out. Kaldur, Robin, and Artemis nodded simultaneously giving their approval.

She could feel their anxious stares, so she asked for some quite to focus. Trustingly Kaldur left his teammate in Megan capable hand. He then asked Robin, Zantanna, Connor, and Artemis to help him with some matters regarding the mission.

Conner left giving Megan a quick but sweet kiss. Soon after, Zantanna pulled Robin out with her; assuring him that Wally would be okay. Artemis refused to leave. Kaldur was about to contest it but one look at Artemis and anyone could tell she wasn't going anywhere.

'Wally may not want my help, 'but I care about him too much not to give it.'

"Okay," said Megan to Artemis as Kaldur left "Just try not to talk, I really do have to focus"

Artemis nodded. Megan made the bio-ship form a sheet around them and made two chairs appear from what seemed to be nowhere. Artemis sat in one and pulled her leg to her chest tight and watched as Megan remained standing. Her eyes flashed white and she delved in to Wally's thoughts.

**_*Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt*_**

Fifteen minutes later Megan gasped abruptly. Artemis's head jolted up immediately.

"What?" she asked, forgetting about being quiet.

"Megan what is it?" Megan snapped out of Wally thoughts suddenly, when she felt Artemis's hands grasp her shoulder fiercely, shaking her ever so slightly. Megan's gaze returned to normal and her amber eyes peered into Artemis's sadly.

"Artemis…" was the only word she could think to utter.

The conversation that followed was a long explanation punctuated by unbelieving interjections on Artemis part, but with each word Artemis felt herself grow more and more confused and shocked.

"But I said that, days ago…. How could he think?… Why would he care?… He couldn't have possibly done that, thought that, No… No,… No!" Artemis was hysterical now.

"Artemis…" Megan tried to say in the calmest voice possible "Wally was starving himself because he thought you…."

"He thought I thought he was a pig, but why would he do that and how long?"

"Since you called him that I guess…. It really hurt him apparently he was teased for eating too much when he was younger and first received his superspeed and I guess when you said it kind of triggered…"

"No, how long exactly was he starving himself? He couldn't have possibly been starving himself for a week; anorexia..." Artemis stopped at the word. 'Wally had been practically anorexic, for a week. How did this happen?' She asked her self still not yet processing the harsh reality. She didn't want to…

"Wally, has higher metabolism he needs several time the calories of a normal human every day, and…" Megan began to explain

"And he has been eating less a day than an average anorexic human…" Artemis finished the thought dissonantly.

"Yes," Megan replied trying to calm down her friend. She continued "Artemis, it's only been a week he should be fine. This will be fine." Megan assured her.

"No, Megan, this isn't going to be 'fine' this is all, my fault…"Artemis paused "It is all, my fault. I caused this… how did I not notice this sooner…? Am I really that stupid, that I couldn't even figure out, that I had been hurting him this much? Had I really been so stupid, as to not see how much he had been hurting himself?" Artemis felt arms wrap around her in a hug but they weren't the ones she wanted. The arms she wanted wrapped around her were lying still on the cot next to her thin as bone and limp and it was all her fault.

**_*Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt*_**

Megan left a bit after, telling Artemis that she had to start steering the bio-hip or they wouldn't make it home by night fall. It was true but Artemis couldn't help but feel alone even next to Wally's body. She promised herself she would be their when he woke up.

She sat back down, and puled one leg to her chest as tightly as she could trying to hold to her consciousness but soon she slipped into a restless sleep. Closing her eyes to one nightmare and waking up to another.

She was back in the battle, fighting with the same henchman. Every blow hit her, she was defenseless. Still somehow she broke away like she had before and aimed her arrow. But this time, when she turned to look the arrow wasn't in the shoulder of the henchman it was in Wally's skull.

"No" she muttered in her sleep "This is all, my fault…"

Artemis's eyes open suddenly in the panic of her dream. She glanced over the cot next to her Wally looked like he was still out pretty cold. Her gazed lingered over his bloodied body covered in bandages a worn thin to the bone.

She felt so sick. It was just a few words here and there, playful jabs she hadn't even meant. How had they caused this? She wished she could take them back but she couldn't.

The words would stay like the scars on their skin: ever fading but never disappearing completely and now before either of them had even begun to heal, they both sat there: hurt.

The words did hurt.

**_*Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt**Words can Hurt*_**

Wally waited another minute before opening his eyes as he felt another set of eyes glance over him. Was it with disgust? Hate? Fear? He tried to listen to Artemis's voice. She was repeating something slowly, over and over again, like she was in a trance. They were harsh and full of malice but none of it was directed at him. The words had turned on her now.

"This is all, my fault I am so stupid." She said.

Immediately Wally's eyes flashed open.

"No you're not, Artemis…" He said. His voice was weak but his words were firm and they couldn't have been sweeter to her.

Artemis eyes went wide with the fury of emotions she felt, fear, guilt, shock, but mostly happiness. He was awake now, he was alive, he was conscious. That all that mattered right now, to her; the rest could be dealt with later. Without thinking she pulled him into a hug forgetting his broken ribs. She said the words she had been meaning to say all along.

"And you're not a pig Wally I'm sorry…. I…I didn't know… I never meant to hurt you, ever…" Wally wanted to tell her to be quiet; he wanted her to say it again. He wanted to hold her tight and wrap his arms strong around her, but he was still so weak from the wounds.

All he could do was gasp in pain. Artemis immediately pulled back, unwillingly.

"Sorry" she said again. Never before had she meant a single word so much.

Receiving wounds always hurt, but sometimes, cleaning them hurt more….

**A/N: Wow so that had to be my longer chapter yet. I still have at least one more to go. This fict isn't over yet so please Read and Review ; ) – Song**

**P.S. My Mock Trial is tomorrow so depending on the outcome I'll update either that day or the next. **

**Next chapter: Healing**


	8. Healing

**Disclaimer: My birthday was Thursday and i still don't own Young Justice, so yeah... on to the chapter**

**Chapter 8: Healing**

"Sorry" said Artemis again. Her ponytail was a bit messy piece of hair fell wispily around her face. Her eyes were a bit red and he could see milky streaks trailing down her cheeks like she had been crying.

But if Artemis looked out of it then Wally looked ten times worse. His eyes were a blood shot. His clothes were mostly shredded and he had more bandages covering him than clothing. His cheeks looked a bit sucked in and were only just regaining their color and the dark circles under his eyes gave him the impression of the living dead. The bright red of his hair might have been the only part of him that still had some color, but even that had been dampened by flecks of blood and dirt.

They were damaged, but they we're only just starting to heal.

They sat in the silence for a bit, no quite sure what to say after 'I'm sorry'. Then Artemis took in a deep breathe words bubbled up her throat and burst on her tongue. She didn't dare open her mouth though; she was afraid of what she would say. There had been so much hurt caused by her words, how could she let any more escape. Still these new words badgered her tongue mercilessly, trying to break free. They were strong they were true and they were words she meant.

If you say what you truly mean; you can't hurt, only heal.

Finally she let them spill out in a rush.

"Wally, I am so sorry for everything, I- I know that doesn't change anything…" Artemis gasped out the phrase in one breath and took another before continuing.

"But I never meant to hurt you, Wally, to cause to do this- this- I mean you starved yourself Wally, over something I said, that I really didn't mean... "Her breathing had quickened, like the words were trying to strangle her.

"It just I… you can't do that, Wally… because you are the most amazing person… I know" Wally couldn't help but give a cocky smile at her words. Artemis didn't pay much attention though, as she hastily tried to finish what she was saying before she lost her nerve. This was truthful; this was hard to say.

"And I can lose you. You should have seen yourself… you were just lying there and I thought you were going to die Wally. Wally you almost died"

Instinctually Artemis reached over and gave him a playful punch on his god arm, before continuing. Wally rubbed it a bit hurt but amused that she even cared. That idea in and of itself hand been a shock to Wally, and was to this moment running thought his mind like a hard math problem he couldn't quite process.

"How could you do that I mean, Wally, the team can't afford to lose you and neither can I." The words were said quietly that Wally was really straining himself to listen, but somehow he knew he needed to. Artemis never left herself this open, this truthful, especially around him. Whatever she was saying now must have been something she really felt she needed to say.

"I know I bicker with you a lot and I call you names and…"

"Act like; you're disgusted by me…" Wally added in. Artemis looked almost offended at the suggestion but after a moment of thought her face fell in agreement.

"But I'm not, Wally. I actually am not, because I-I care about you Wally and I've never been the type of person who has been easy to get along with"

Wally gave a choked laugh and Artemis just glared half-heartedly.

"How can you be in this good of a mood when you almost just died?"

"Would it sound to sappy it I said because you hear and I just found out you don't hate me because I belive that could put any one in a fantastic mood." Artemis hesitated before letting a small smile crak her lips

"Yes"

"Then, continue." Wally said. Artemis took another deep breath before going on.

"I am so used to putting up walls and putting people down so they can't hurt me, Wally. But when I met you it was like every word you said meant something to me. I cared about what you said and I care about you and that scared me." Artemis had absentmindedly pulled her leg to her chest again and Wally could see her nails tearing at her own leg trying to mar her clothed skin.

"I lashed out at you and I know that doesn't make anything I said right; I just I want you to know I didn't meant any of it. Really, Wally, I'm sorry, and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to speak to you again after this. For what I did to you I deserve it." Artemis nails were now clawing at her leg and Wally could see how much pain the words she said were causing her. No matter how much she hurt him he couldn't stand to see her hurt, especially hurt by her own words.

"Artemis… stop." Wally tone a mix of harsh comfort and questioning restraint.

"You have a seriously skewed self-image…" he said simply.

"You're one to talk, Kid Anorexic" Artemis said before she could stop herself. Immediately she covered her mouth with her hand and eyes went wide.

"Stupid" she mutter to herself through her hands.

"There it is." said Wally carefully "Artemis you're not stupid you just don't think before you speak and I know what that's like. When everything you do is fast sometimes you say things you don't mean, but Arty It's not all you fault I was called that as a kid, and it really hurt. It just hurt the most coming from you, because, Artemis, I care about what you say, too…. because you're not stupid. You're Artemis and you are kinda, to quote you, the most amazing person I've ever met, and it would suck if I stopped talking to you… because when you're not being a jerk, I really kind like talking with you" Wally heard his own voice lose all it confidence as he spoke the last words.

"Really?" asked Artemis.

Both could feel their wounds start to scab over; new skin was growing here.

"More than really, Arty… much more than really…" And with that Wally, being ever impulsive, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Surprised she let him pull back before without another second consideration leaned toward him and claimed the speedsters lips.

It was out of shock, some confusion, a little guilt, but it was more honest than any words they could have said to one another.

The kiss said a thousand different things at once but all of it pretty much amounted to one thing.

'I'll never hurt you, I love you.'

The unsaid words were so much more important than anything either of them could have said, but both knew the healing had only just begun.

It would take Wally a month to build up his appetite again. Artemis would be there every step of the way, either trying to bribe him to eat with a kiss or not letting him play video games. She'd also be there when he couldn't do it; when he resorted back to throwing up in the bathroom and she would wait with some water and they'd try again later.

However it took so much to build back up their self-esteems. You wonder how something that can shatter with a single word can take so long to build up. Everything Artemis called herself stupid or Wally called himself pig. The other would go off on a rant, until they could see just how wrong they were. Given, the rants usually ended with them once again lip to lip putting in to their actions what they could say with words.

The hurt had torn them apart, then stitched them back together and somehow out of all the pain they felt once again whole: Together, Whole, and Healing.

**A/N: I am so sorry for how long this chapter took; I really was trying here for the right balance between sweet and serious. I hope I've made it right. But I'm sorry for the wait. I was kinda disheartened at the outcome of my team's last Mock Trial. **

**We won, but our coach took it upon himself to say that we didn't deserve to win he went off on a rant about how unprepared we were for the trial the, something about the other team cheating, then about them scouting us beforehand, and by the end of his un-pep talk we felt miserable. **

**Then the next day was the day prior to my birthday and our Mock Trial coach decide to cut me and replace me with another girl who has been in more trials than me, but isn't prepared for my part. So that sucked.**

**Then next was my birthday and that turned out to be a lot better than it was supposed to be because my out of state father and grandparents decide to surprise me and show up, so that was fun. Then the next day I went to see a movie for my birthday present. **

**Finally on Saturday I had to confront my dismissal from the Mock Trial team and eventually my mom told me should just not show up anymore. I mean, I've put my heart and soul into the team for two years and a week before it was my time to shine, finally; my coach took away everything I had worked for. So today I didn't show up to the meeting and now I'm waiting half-scared-to-death of what is to come on Monday. Because part of me says, 'screw it all' I don't need to be somewhere I'm not listened to and feel useless. But another part of me is worried what things our coach will say when I'm not there because he has bad mouthed 'team traitors' before. But I never thought I'd be one. So, anyways… Review it will make this up and down week worth it. - ;) Song**

**P.S. Soon I'm going to post a collection of related spitfire drabbles soon called 'Just Us' so look for. It'll be a lot lighter and happier than this fict mostly about the progression of a relationship between them and it will be filed with a lot of blatant denial, and hidden feeling. It's completely unrelated to this fict, though**

**P.P.S. ad I know I'm going on but some on suggested this and even though I'm no longer on the team I think I'll still do this. It'll be a story version of the mock trial case with YJ characters. Unfortunately in order for it to make sense it'll be mainly RobinxZantana (minor other pairings, Spitfire Supermartain…etc. but it's all going to be a bit AU anyways) but if you like, that you can look for it. That might take another week or two to post though, **

**so, yeah…. look for those and Read and Review ;)**


End file.
